1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly, and particularly to a cover assembly for a portable device.
2. General Background
Typically, a portable computer includes a base and a lid pivotally connected to the base through a hinge, and a fixing portion is formed on the base to receive and fix the hinge. However, exposure of the fixing portion or the hinge will affect aesthetics of the whole exterior of the portable computer.
What is desired, therefore, is a detachable cover which is firmly mounted on the base and covers the hinge.